Une exception qui confirme la règle
by Garouf
Summary: Petit One Shot pour la SaintValentin, slash SSHP


**Une exception qui confirme la règle**

**Auteur :** Garouf

**Résumé :** S'il y a bien une règle immuable dans le monde magique, c'est qu'aussi puissant qu'un sorcier puisse être, aucun n'est immunisé contre les philtres d'amour. Mais pour toute règle, une exception. Ici, elle se résume en deux mots : Severus Snape.

**Pairing :** SS/HP

**Disclaimer :** Enlala, j'ai failli oublier... Comme si les gens allaient me croire si je disais que j'étais JKR et que je les possédais tous... Ben nan, je ne suis que Garouf et y'a que les idées débiles qui sont à moi.

**Note de l'Auteur :** Voici un nouvel OS qui sera mon petit cadeau pour la St Valentin ! Ça m'est venu en lisant une fic mentionnant les philtres d'amour. Je me suis dit 'Mais qu'est-ce qui se passerait si le buveur était déjà amoureux de la personne qu'il voit en premier ?' Alors voilà ma réponse, en espérant que ça vous plaira :) Bonne lecture !

**Attention, slash ! Homophobes, demi-tour !**

- - -

**Chapitre unique**

Quand Severus Snape entra ce matin là dans la Grande Salle, il se souvint tout de suite pourquoi une semaine auparavant il avait essayé de négocier avec Albus pour avoir ce jour de libre. Si ce n'était tout ce rose sur les murs qui l'avait mis sur la voie, il lui aurait suffi de sentir l'intense concentration d'hormones en ébullition dans les airs pour en être tout à fait convaincu.

La journée maudite était arrivée.

Pire que Noël. Pire que les réceptions au Ministère après la mort de son ancien maître. Pire que Dumbledore et ses crises de folie furieuse. La date fatidique du 14 février...

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! »

A ces simples mots, l'homme sentit tous les poils de son échine se hérisser d'horreur et il ne sut jamais où il puisa la force de ne pas faire demi-tour pour aller s'enfermer dans les donjons. Pourtant, il poursuivit son chemin, un simple pli méprisant au coin des lèvres trahissant toute la joie qu'il ressentait en cette merveilleuse occasion. Et alors qu'il passait tout près de la table des gryffondors...

« Mione, non... »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission ! »

« Ne fais pas ça... »

Voyant là une occasion en or de se passer les nerfs – ça lui éviterait de regretter les mots qui pourraient lui échapper s'il croisait Albus maintenant – Severus s'approcha sournoisement de Potter et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui semblaient encore préparer un mauvais coup. Il avait cru que le Golden Boy et ses deux boulets avaient mûri après l'année précédente mais visiblement non.

« Tu le regretteras Hermione... »

« Absolument pas ! J'ai tout lu sur le sujet et je sais ce que je fais ! »

« Sincèrement, ce n'est pas la solution et tu le sais bien. J'arrive pas à croire que tu veuilles faire un truc aussi stupide. »

« Ça lui apprendra à être aussi désagréable ! En plus, c'est d'actualité en ce jour de Saint-Valentin ! »

« Moui, mais de là à vouloir l'asperger avec _ça_... »

Avec une discrétion héritée de son long passé d'espion, le directeur de Serpentard se plaça juste derrière le duo et put apercevoir ce qui semblait causer tant d'émotion. Dans les mains de Granger, il y avait un petit vaporisateur moldu. Bizarre. Etrange. En résumé, très louche...

« Si Snape savait que tu avais volé dans sa réserve pour concocter ce... »

Severus n'avait pas attendu la fin de la phrase, le début lui avait amplement suffi. En colère et un peu déçu – même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais – c'est d'une voix glaciale qu'il coupa Harry avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer. Regrettable erreur, si seulement il avait su...

« Il ôterait deux cent points à Gryffondor et vous donnerait un mois de retenue tous les soirs avec Mr Rusard. »

Le ton sec venait de claquer dans la Grande Salle comme un coup de fouet, attirant l'attention de tous sur le professeur et ses deux élèves. Ce fut donc la quasi-totalité de Poudlard qui put assister à une scène qui marquerait longtemps les esprits de ses résidents.

Tout se passa très vite mais pour les protagonistes, tout sembla évoluer au ralenti. Le bond des deux jeunes sorciers sous l'effet de la surprise. Le mouvement du bras d'Harry qui vint cogner sa camarade. Les doigts de ladite camarade qui pressèrent le tube sous le choc. Et enfin le nuage de vapeur rosée qui s'en échappa pour ne venir asperger nul autre que Severus Snape en personne. En plein visage.

_Ils sont morts !_, fut la pensée collective du public.

_On est morts !_, fut la pensée des deux responsables.

_Albus t'en voudrait... Tu perdrais ton job... Tu finirais à Azkaban... Tu pourrirais dans une cellule... Tu..._, fut la pensée du terrible Maître de Potions qui avait fermé les yeux et essayait de se convaincre qu'aussi tentant que ce soit, tuer les deux impudents n'était pas une bonne idée.

Les deux andouilles ne disaient rien et il pouvait sentir leurs regards fixés sur sa personne, certainement avec terreur. Pourtant quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur un Potter bouche bée et... ravi ? Non, sûrement pas, il devrait avoir peur, pas le regarder avec une sorte de trépignation malsaine... Fronçant les sourcils et toujours silencieux, Severus tourna calmement les yeux vers Granger qui elle aussi le regardait en se mordant les joues comme si elle souhaitait éclater de rire.

Ces crétins de gryffondors étaient en train de se foutre de sa gueule !

Furieux, le visage déjà pâle blanchit encore d'avantage sous la couche de liquide rosé qui dégoulinait sur ses joues. Mixture tout simplement immonde, soit-dit en passant. D'un geste très mesuré, il se passa la main sur le front pour ôter un peu de cette horreur sans quitter ses proies du regard une seule seconde. Oh elles voulaient rire... Et bien, ça tombait bien car lui aussi voulait s'amuser...

« Finalement, ce sera la journée complète en ma compagnie. »

La voix doucereuse provoqua un frisson collectif à tous les élèves et un regard du style _'C'est dommage, mourir si jeune...'_ de la part des professeurs. Pourtant, du côté de Potter et Granger, il n'y eut qu'un léger écarquillement des yeux et un échange de regards incrédules. C'était comme s'ils étaient trop surpris pour réaliser toute l'ampleur de la situation. Et donc pour avoir peur. Encore plus furieux par ce manque de réaction, Severus cracha avec hargne :

« Mon bureau ! Dans une demi-heure ! »

Sur ce, il se retourna dans un magnifique tourbillon de robes noires et sortit de la Grande Salle avec toute la dignité qui lui restait. Direction, la douche. A peine eut-il disparu que le silence tendu se brisa dans un éclat de rire général, Harry et Hermione seuls exclus de l'hilarité collective.

« Woh, je viens de croiser Snape dans les couloirs, il avait l'air furax ! »

Ignorant totalement l'arrivée de Ron, les deux amis se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire.

« Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas raté ta potion ? »

« Heu, je crois... »

« Alors pourquoi... »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Il faudrait peut-être vérifier. »

« Oui. »

Le cerveau en surchauffe pour trouver une explication rationnelle à ce qui semblait être son premier échec toutes catégories, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la table des serpentards dans un état quelque peu second. Harry la vit s'adresser à Malfoy qui tourna aussitôt la tête vers Parkinson avec méfiance avant de recevoir une pulvérisation rose en pleine tête. Une seconde plus tard, le blond sautait amoureusement sur sa voisine plus que ravie et Hermione revint encore plus préoccupée.

« Ca marche », dit-elle avec évidence une fois assise.

« Urgh », fut le commentaire de Ron en regardant le nouveau couple d'un air écoeuré. « Je m'y étais préparé en t'aidant à faire la potion mais c'est tout simplement répugnant. » Encore une fois, le pauvre fut ignoré.

« Je croyais que personne n'était immunisé ? »

« C'est le cas. »

« Mais Snape... Il m'a regardé et... Rien... »

« De quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec la chauve-souris ? »

« Alors on a la confirmation Harry, il n'a vraiment aucun coeur. C'est la seule explication pour qu'il ne réagisse pas à un philtre d'amour... »

« Nan ! Vous avez aspergé Snape avec la _potion_ ! »

Pendant qu'Hermione racontait rapidement ce qui s'était passé avec leur professeur, Harry resta étrangement silencieux. Il essayait de ne rien montrer devant ses amis mais les mots de la jeune fille lui avaient fait affreusement mal. Si elle avait raison alors il n'avait, dès le départ, absolument aucune chance... Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait changer de sentiments aussi facilement.

« Ou peut-être qu'il est tellement insensible qu'il lui faut plus de temps avant de réagir ? On verra peut-être un changement de comportement pendant la retenue. »

« Vous avez une retenue ? »

« Ouais, avec Snape. »

« Quand ? »

« Maintenant je crois. »

« Ah... »

« ... »

« ... »

« MERDE ! LA RETENUE ! »

Paniqués, les deux gryffondors se ruèrent vers les cachots dans l'espoir de ne pas être en retard et d'éviter de s'attirer encore plus les foudres du pire sadique de cette école. Surtout qu'ils venaient d'avoir la confirmation que Snape n'avait pas la moindre parcelle d'humanité...

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'il y avait une toute autre explication.

- - -

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte du Maître de Potions, les deux jeunes sorciers s'accordèrent un court instant pour reprendre leur souffle avant de frapper. Puisqu'ils n'étaient pas en retard, un peu de leur récente panique s'était envolée et Hermione fixait même la poignée d'un air déterminé. Apparemment, elle comptait bien résoudre l'énigme qu'on venait de lui offrir sur un plateau. Pourquoi... Pourquoi le professeur Snape n'avait-il pas sauté sur Harry ? Il devrait en être fou amoureux à l'heure qu'il est !

Harry de son côté espérait secrètement que les effets étaient à retardement chez cet homme. Pas qu'il souhaitait obtenir un amour factice, mais au moins ça prouverait qu'il avait une minuscule petite chance. Ce qui était déjà mieux que le zéro pointé qui s'affichait à l'horizon, s'il s'avérait qu'Hermione avait vu juste en disant que Snape n'avait pas la capacité d'aimer.

Bref, ce furent deux adolescents au regard intrigué qui entrèrent dans le bureau de Severus tout juste revenu de la douche. Celui-ci avait prévu un merveilleux programme pour occuper leur journée de Saint-Valentin. Ça leur apprendra, sales gosses... Et ça l'occuperait pendant ce jour maudit tant qu'à faire. Franchement, on n'avait pas idée de créer une fête pareille...

L'humeur du sorcier retomba au plus bas en croisant le regard de ses deux élèves qui le fixaient bizarrement. Il n'arrivait pas trop à mettre un nom dessus mais Granger semblait l'observer comme s'il était un problème à résoudre et Potter... Potter était bizarre, comme d'habitude. En tout cas, même s'ils avaient l'air mal à l'aise, aucun d'eux ne semblaient vraiment effrayé. Et ça, ça commençait à le titiller... Avait-il perdu de son autorité ?

« Granger ! »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sursauter au ton polaire de la voix de son charmant professeur. Celui-ci se redressa alors de toute sa taille – un brin rassuré – et lui jeta un regard on ne peut plus mesquin. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Le professeur Trelawney m'a confié avoir besoin d'aide pour faire... je ne sais quoi pour je ne sais quelle occasion astrale... Peu importe. Je lui ai dit que vous acceptiez de l'aider toute la journée. C'est bien le cas miss Granger, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était ce qu'on appelle une question rhétorique, Severus n'attendant visiblement aucune réponse. Son visage sévère affichait même un air sournois, satisfait qu'il était de la torture morale que cette vieille chouette ne manquerait pas d'infliger à cette petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Qui semblait étrangement se ratatiner à vue d'oeil, d'ailleurs.

« Chuis obligée ? », finit-elle par demander d'une minuscule voix. Elle tenta même un regard larmoyant avant de se souvenir que l'homme était censé être insensible.

« Dix points en moins pour question stupide. »

« Bon... Et bien... Je... J'y vais... A plus tard, Harry... »

L'air complètement défait, elle quitta la pièce sans un mot, sous les yeux compatissants de son camarade. Sur ce coup là, Snape aurait difficilement pu trouver pire punition... Et s'il en jugeait par le rictus mauvais qui lui était adressé, Harry pouvait également s'attendre au pire en ce qui le concernait. Donc au point où il en était, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour aller au coeur de ce qui le préoccupait ?

« Monsieur ? »

« J'y viens Mr Potter, un peu de patience. »

« Non, je veux dire... Heu... »

Le gosse était encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Les sourcils froncés de méfiance, Severus croisa les bras avec prestance et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« Crachez le morceau. »

« Heu... »

« Est-ce que par hasard, ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec la façon dont vous m'examinez tous les deux depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Se rendant compte qu'ils avaient été tout sauf discrets, Harry pâlit légèrement avant de se reprendre et de poursuivre avec maladresse.

« En quelque sorte... »

« Développez ! »

« Ben, vous avez pas réagi... »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Réagi ? Il n'avait pas réagi ? Est-ce qu'il parlait de la substance immonde dont il avait été aspergé ? Si c'était le cas, lui aussi avait trouvé ça bizarre et en avait justement gardé un échantillon qu'il avait prévu d'examiner pendant la retenue de Potter. Au cas où il y aurait des effets secondaires...

« Oui, vous n'avez aucun coeur ! », l'accusa soudain un Harry en colère. Pourquoi cet homme devait toujours être aussi foutument compliqué ! Son sale caractère ne pouvait-il pas suffir !

Estomaqué par le ton employé et abasourdi par le contenu des propos, Severus hésita un instant entre rire ou s'énerver. Mais puisque le premier choix était exclu devant son élève, il opta très vite pour le second. Sa voix se fit alors doucereuse, un peu rauque... Sa voix des grands jours.

« Je. Vous demande. Pardon ? »

« Vous auriez dû me sauter dessus ! »

Là, le ton était étrangement... vexé...

« J'aurais du... ? »

Harry vira rouge tomate en réalisant ce qu'il venait de sortir à son béguin qui durait depuis plus de six mois maintenant. Mortifié, il cacha rapidement son visage dans ses mains et n'osa plus regarder son professeur. Peut-être qu'il allait prouver qu'on pouvait vraiment mourir de honte...

Cependant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en rouvrant discrètement les yeux, de voir ledit professeur une main sur le front, un sourire sincère aux lèvres et les épaules tressautant sous l'effet d'un fou rire. Pas un son ne sortait de l'homme mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Du point de vue peu objectif d'Harry, c'était tout simplement fascinant.

« Un philtre d'amour ! Sincèrement, Potter ! »

Le ton était pour une fois plus amusé que réprobateur. C'était étrangement agréable. Même les yeux noirs de l'homme semblaient moins froids que d'habitude, mais peut-être que le sourire en coin y était pour quelque chose.

« J'avoue que même vous, Mr Potter, je ne pensais pas que vous vous abaisseriez à ça. »

« C'est pas moi, c'est... ! »

« Miss Granger, je sais. »

Un silence mi-pesant, mi-paisible, envahit la pièce quelques secondes. Les deux sorciers se fixaient, l'un gêné, l'autre pensif. C'est que Severus savait, lui, pourquoi il n'avait pas... Sauté comme le disait si bien Potter, sur Potter lui-même.

« Bien sûr, ça explique le regard de Granger... Elle essayait de comprendre, pauvre petite chose. »

« Hé ! Ne parlez pas d'Hermione comme ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez aucun coeur que vous avez tous les droits ! »

« Aucun coeur ? C'est tout ce que votre pathétique capacité de réflexion a trouvé comme explication ? »

Déstabilisé, Harry se calma instantanément et marqua un instant d'hésitation. Mieux valait rester prudent mais il pouvait presque sentir l'espoir renaître en lui en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Quoi d'autre ? Personne ne peut être immunisé ! »

« En effet. »

« Alors vous n'avez pas de coeur. »

« J'aurais préféré mais je n'ai malheureusement pas cette chance. »

« Alors vous êtes insensible. »

« Je crains bien que non. »

« Alors quoi ? »

Un rictus machiavélique se forma sur les lèvres de Severus qui finalement commençait à apprécier cette journée. Il avait Potter pour lui tout seul, il s'amusait comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps et encore mieux... Le gosse n'avait aucune chance de trouver la vraie raison de son... apparente immunité.

« A vous de me le dire, Potter... Tiens, ce sera votre travail de la journée ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Essayez de former des phrases avec un sujet, un verbe et un complément pour voir ? »

« Je vous déteste. »

« Vous voyez, quand vous voulez... Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Maintenant vous vous asseyez et vous ne sortez pas tant que vous n'avez pas trouvé la réponse. »

Sur ce, le serpentard lui lança un regard le défiant d'ajouter quoique ce soit et lui indiqua la chaise en face de son bureau pour qu'il s'installe. Harry se contenta de lui lancer un regard mauvais et de s'affaler contre le dossier en se creusant la tête pour résoudre l'énigme qu'était cet homme en face de lui.

- - -

« Vous êtes un extra-terrestre ? »

« Ne soyez pas stupide. »

- - -

« Un vampire ? Donc vous êtes mort, et... »

« Potter... »

- - -

« C'est à cause de la marque de Voldemort ? »

« Il est mort, elle a disparu depuis longtemps. »

« Oui mais... »

« Non. »

« Ah. »

- - -

« Est-ce qu'elle vous fait encore mal ? »

« Quoi ? Votre existence ? »

« Votre marque... »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le sujet qui vous préoccupe. »

« Je sais mais c'est juste que comme ma cicatrice me fait encore mal de temps en temps... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Ça arrive. Parfois. »

« Ah. Et vous êtes sûr que c'est pas ça qui... »

« Potter ! »

« Ok, ok. »

- - -

« J'ai faim. »

« C'est une preuve de bonne santé. »

« Sérieusement, j'ai _vraiment_ faim. »

« Dites-vous que plus vite vous trouverez, plus vite vous pourrez sortir pour aller manger. »

« Pffff »

« Très éloquent, comme d'habitude. »

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne me mentez pas depuis le début ? »

« Rien. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Vous me mentez ? »

« Non. »

« Alors je crois que je ne trouverai pas. »

« Juste parce que je vous dis que je ne mens pas, vous me croyez ? »

« Bien sûr. »

- - -

« Tant pis si je dois rester ici toute ma vie, j'abandonne... Je ne trouverai jamais ! »

« Réfléchissez un peu Potter, ce n'est pas _si_ compliqué. »

« Mais ça fait des heures que j'essaie ! »

« Alors n'essayez pas, réussissez. »

« Comment ? Vous ne m'avez même pas donné un indice ! »

« Mr Potter, dois-je vous rappeler que c'est une punition ? »

« Roh ça va, c'est pas comme si vous étiez visé, c'était un accident... »

« Et le vol dans mes réserves ? »

« C'est pas moi, c'est... »

« Miss Granger. Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que vous voulez que je m'en prenne à votre amie à votre place ? Très honorable de votre part, pour un gryffondor. »

« ... »

« C'est bien ce que je me disais. »

- - -

Severus traça un magnifique T sur la copie d'un poufsouffle de deuxième année et retint tout juste un soupir désespéré. Cette andouille semblait vouloir faire concurrence à Londubat et lui-même devait avouer qu'il y avait un certain potentiel... Aucun doute, l'enseignement était une torture de chaque instant.

Se laissant aller sur le dossier de son fauteuil, l'homme s'autorisa un coup d'oeil discret sur Potter qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un certain temps. Il fut assez surpris de le voir somnoler sur sa chaise, les élèves ne s'autorisaient jamais ce genre d'écarts en sa présence. Mais comme d'habitude, le gosse était différent.

« Besoin d'un oreiller, Mr Potter ? »

Harry sursauta légèrement et fixa son professeur avec tristesse. Sa fatigue le rattrapait et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse acceptable. En fait, il avait bien une hypothèse mais non seulement il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais en plus, ça lui faisait mal rien que d'y penser. Aussi soupira-t-il et détourna les yeux avec empressement.

« Désolé. »

Profitant de l'occasion pour poser une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis longtemps, Severus garda les yeux intensément posés sur la frêle silhouette de son élève.

« Problèmes de sommeil ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec indifférence. Pas dupe, Severus hocha pourtant la tête et changea de sujet.

« Et en ce qui concerne le sujet de votre retenue ? »

« ... »

« Potter ? »

« Vous me haïssez tant que ça ? Je vous insupporte à ce point, pour que ça ne marche pas ? »

S'attendant depuis le début à cette question, Severus avait déjà la réponse parfaite. Mais la peine qu'il entrapercevait dans le ton du jeune homme le laissa un moment sans voix. Est-ce que... Non, c'était impossible.

« Toute la haine du monde ne suffirait pas à contrer un philtre d'amour. »

« Vraiment... »

« Vraiment. »

« Alors Hermione s'est trompée dans un ingrédient. »

« Non, j'en ai examiné un échantillon pendant que vous... _réfléchissiez_... et la potion est correcte. »

Avec un soupir de profonde lassitude, Harry se leva pour se placer devant la fenêtre et fixer le parc d'un regard vide et morne. Il était beau le héros, avec ses yeux verts délavés presque éteints et la fatigue qui transpirait de tout son être. Il fallut d'ailleurs à Severus toute sa volonté pour qu'il se retienne de le rejoindre.

« Au début, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi vous me détestiez tant. Puis j'ai appris pour vos relations tendues avec mon père. Mais vous m'avez dit un jour que je n'étais pas mon père alors elle ne suffit plus. Il y avait aussi Voldemort et votre rôle dans la guerre. Mais tout est fini alors je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous me haïssez tant... »

La voix du gosse n'était plus qu'un murmure mais elle résonnait douloureusement dans la pièce. Severus mourrait d'envie de lui expliquer mais s'en sentait incapable. Depuis trop longtemps, il jouait ce rôle... Pourtant, il avait envie que ça change. Avec le gosse. Pour le gosse. Pour lui, aussi. Et ce fut à cet instant que sa volonté commença à se briser sous le poids de ses sentiments. La tentation était trop grande. Advienne que pourra.

« Dites moi, quels sont les effets d'un philtre d'amour ? »

Surpris par le ton professoral, Harry se retourna et fixa longuement Severus comme à la recherche de quelque chose avant de finalement répondre.

« Rendre la cible amoureuse de la première personne qu'elle voit. »

« Exact. Et comment se comportent les gens... Amoureux ? »

« Heu... Ca dépend. Certains sont démonstratifs, d'autres plus discrets. »

« En effet. »

Severus laissa son élève digérer ces quelques précisions et attendit de voir une étincelle de compréhension dans les deux émeraudes. Quand cette flamme apparut dans les prunelles d'Harry, il comprit que la peur et le doute laissaient le garçon hésitant. Comme s'il n'osait y croire. L'homme connaissait très bien ce sentiment, le vivant chaque fois en sa présence depuis plusieurs mois. Il estima donc nécessaire d'insister encore un peu.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une règle qui dicte comment la victime est censée réagir après être... tombée amoureuse ? »

« Non mais généralement... »

« N'est-il pas logique que le caractère de la victime ait une incidence sur son comportement amoureux, même sous l'effet d'une potion ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Sans aucun doute, oui. Et que se passerait-il si la victime en question avait déjà quelques... sentiments... envers la personne qu'il voit directement après l'ingestion ? »

Nouveau silence. Les regards ne se quittaient plus, celui troublé du plus jeune et celui déterminé de l'adulte. L'espace d'un instant, dans ce bureau où ils s'étaient pourtant retrouvés seuls en de maintes occasions, le temps s'était comme arrêté.

« J'ai... J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre. »

« Je pense que vous avez très bien compris où je voulais en venir, au contraire. »

« ... »

« Bien, alors dernière question et vous serez libre de partir. »

« ... »

« Maintenant que vous avez tous les éléments en main, dites moi Mr Potter. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réagi alors que je vous ai vu en premier après l'incident ? »

C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer et la balle était dans le camp du pauvre Harry. Celui-ci en avait bien conscience mais se retrouvait dans l'incapacité totale de prononcer le moindre mot. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'osait rien dire, il ne savait plus, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que sous-entendait cet homme, il était fatigué, il... Il était totalement perdu.

Quant à Severus, il sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre et ses mains étaient moites de nervosité. La situation le stressait complètement, il n'était pas habitué à se dévoiler ainsi devant quelqu'un. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il se l'autorisait et il se sentait désagréablement vulnérable. Ce qui se caractérisait chez lui par un très léger froncement de sourcil. Donc quasi-imperceptible... Si le gosse le rejetait, il savait qu'il dirait définitivement adieu à toute vie sentimentale.

« Vous... Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dîtes... Vous êtes sous l'influence de la potion... »

Faites confiance à Potter pour être chiant en toute occasion, même face à une confession.

« J'ai pris un antidote avant de tester l'échantillon que j'avais gardé. Si je me souviens bien, c'était justement pour éviter de me retrouver dans une situation de ce genre... »

Commençant à y croire et la fatigue n'aidant pas, Harry se laissa quelque peu submergé par ses émotions et ses yeux s'embuèrent soudain de larmes difficilement contenues. Il se détesta aussitôt pour ça et tourna le dos à son professeur afin de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Alors vous m'aimez ? »

Severus faillit ne pas reconnaître la voix du gryffondor tant elle était neutre, quasiment impersonnelle. Pourtant, c'est une bouffée de pure tendresse qui l'envahit alors qu'il se levait pour approcher silencieusement la silhouette tremblante. Le visage fermé mais les yeux radoucis, il posa une main sur la nuque du jeune homme et attendit que Potter se détende un peu. Il n'avait toujours aucune certitude mais tout lui hurlait que le gosse partageait son... attraction... affection... amour s'il analysait les derniers évènements... Peu importe.

« Comme promis, vous pouvez quitter ce bureau. Votre retenue est terminée. »

S'étant penché pour respirer le parfum du gosse, son souffle avait savamment caressé le cou de celui-ci et sa main posée là perçut très nettement le frémissement qu'il venait de déclencher. Severus faillit en sourire.

« Ou ? »

« Ou vous pouvez rester. »

Le silence fut l'unique réponse d'Harry mais l'homme savait qu'il hésitait. Pour le convaincre d'oublier sa peur, il laissa glisser ses doigts jusqu'à emprisonner une épaule avec une étrange fermeté mêlée de douceur. La deuxième main en fit de même de l'autre côté, bien qu'il était tenté de poursuivre son chemin pour l'envelopper entièrement de ses bras. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son élève recule d'un pas et se laisse aller contre son professeur.

Dans un soupir, Harry finit par murmurer quelques mots. Sans sens direct avec la phrase précédente mais ne laissant aucun doute à Severus qui crut que son coeur allait littéralement exploser.

« Moi aussi. »

Nouveau silence mais cette fois-ci, paisible. Les deux hommes réalisaient peu à peu toutes les conséquences de ces quelques aveux, l'impact que ça allait créer sur leurs vies déjà compliquées. L'un héros de tout un Monde, l'autre qu'on préférait cacher pour ne pas choquer. Ombre et lumière, deux opposés qui s'attirent. Et pourtant si semblables, surtout en cet instant.

Oubliant toutes les promesses qu'il s'était faites de ne jamais toucher le gosse ou tenter la moindre approche avant sa majorité, Severus serra enfin ce corps tant désiré dans ses bras. Le dos d'Harry contre son torse, leurs doigts entrelacés, la tête ébouriffée délicatement posée contre son omoplate, le souffle qui caressait son cou... C'était parfait, c'était même suffisant pour l'instant. Fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur ces agréables sensations, il pivota légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je dis ça mais ça me semble d'occasion... Alors, joyeuse Saint-Valentin Mr Potter. »

S'il ne put voir le sourire du gryffondor, il l'entendit nettement dans la voix qui lui répondit.

« Harry, pas Potter. Ça semble d'occasion également. »

« J'opterais bien pour _Morveux_, mais j'imagine que je peux me faire au _Harry_. »

Cette fois, Severus perçut très bien le rire du garçon et un sourire finit enfin par adoucir ses traits habituellement si froids. Sourire qui disparut bientôt sous les délicieuses lèvres d'un gryffondor téméraire qui venait de se retourner dans son étreinte.

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à toi aussi... _Severus_... »

FIN

J'étais très tentée d'écrire un lemon, en fait j'étais même partie pour en commençant à écrire cet OS, mais je trouve que c'est mieux sans. J'espère que vous pensez comme moi ' Au pire, si vous insistez, je peux toujours écrire une petite suite contenant un peu de sexe, mouahahaha :) En tout cas, merci à tous d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


End file.
